


How Old Are You?

by srmrsj



Series: Happy Little Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Family, M/M, Nice John, kid!Dean, kid!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmrsj/pseuds/srmrsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is 3 and Dean is 7. Just a cute little drabble after my last story, that was kinda sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Old Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very long but i hope you enjoy it.

"Hey, dad look at this." Little Dean said as he turned back to Sammy.

"Sammy? How old are you?"

Sam shuffled his fingers around for a moment before holding up three fingers.

"Good boy, Sammy. That's right, you're three!" Dean squealed. Even at a young age John could see Dean beaming with pride. 

"You're going to be our little genius, aren't you Sammy?" John said moving to the floor and putting Sam on his lap. 

Sam let out a high pitched giggle "yep!" 

"How old is Dean, Sam?"

Sam pondered that for a second before replying with, "seben!"

"Yay! Good job, kiddo!" John was so proud of his youngest. "How about daddy, how old am I Sammy." 

Before Sam could answer Dean cut in with, "ancient. Ha!"

"Hey! That's enough out of you, cheeky." With that John reached out to Dean, pulling him down on the ground before him and Sam. "How about for that, Dean-o, you can get a tickle!"

John grabbed Sammy's hand so he could help too; his boys giggles were the best, most sweetest noises, he had ever heard.

"Dad! Sammy! Stop. I need to pee!" Dean said as he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. 

John chuckled to himself, the world might not be right, but his boys were. He loved them and they loved him, all was right at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love c:


End file.
